


Everything Makes Sense

by MercuryShep



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst but like in a cute way, Battle for Elberon, It's about their hands, Kyle's POV, Multi, Scorpia can NOT keep secrets, They're polyam and that's cool, yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryShep/pseuds/MercuryShep
Summary: In the midst of the siege on Elberon, Kyle's secret crush is revealed. He then thinks a lot about his feelings, about his friends' feelings, about feelings in general, and what they all mean.And about cake.
Relationships: Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Everything Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> My first She-Ra fic! I wrote this over the course of a few months, in random intervals, so sorry if it's a little choppy and weird in some spots.

It was another exhausting day on the front. It was day eight — or was it day nine? — of the siege on Elberon, and everything seemed hopeless. The princesses were too strong, especially since Adora joined their side. How they convinced her to commit treason, Kyle often wondered. How could someone set to be a force captain, one of the Horde’s highest honors, suddenly become one of the biggest traitors in the history of the rebellion? How could one of his best friends betray the only world they’ve ever known and leave without even saying goodbye?

It was princess mind control, he’d decided. The alternative — that she simply hadn’t even spared a thought for her friends as she stole away into the Whispering Woods to become the infamous She-Ra — was too unfathomable to even consider. At least, that’s what he told himself every time she flew in on her magical horse and decimated all the progress their team had made without even a second glance in their direction. Friendship — especially friendship with Adora (not to mention Catra) — was very confusing.

But with Lonnie and Rogelio, everything made sense.

“Kyle? Kyle! _Kyle_ , I’m talking to you!” Lonnie barked, increasingly more agitated with each repetition as she waved her hand in his face to get his attention. She had been redressing the bandages on his face and arms, but now she was just glaring at him, supplies tossed irritably into her lap.

“Oh! Sorry Lonnie! I-I was just, uh—”

“Daydreaming about Rogelio?” She sneered. Kyle gasped, dumbfounded, and leaned forward in a scrambled rush to grab her shoulder and cover her mouth before he could even process the words. 

“How do you know about that?!” he hissed, his voice nothing more than a cracked, shaky whisper in her ear. His ears and face flushed hot and his palms suddenly became much more clammy than usual.

As she took him by the wrist and lowered his hand away from her face, Lonnie’s smirk was unwavering. “Oh, come _on_ , Kyle. You told _Scorpia_ of all people! Surely you knew that she can’t keep a secret to save her life!”

He definitely did _not_ know that.

In his awkward, uncomfortable silence, Lonnie just smiled and resumed wrapping his shoulder with a bandage. Kyle winced, sucking in his breath through his teeth. He appreciated her firm, but caring touch. Everyone in the Horde was a little rough around the edges, but he happened to like Lonnie’s edges the most. But, like, not in a weird way though. “Thanks,” he said, to interrupt his thoughts of Lonnie’s calloused hands pressed against his arm.

“You’re welcome,” She replied, her voice dripping with a mix of smugness and something else that Kyle couldn’t quite pinpoint. “And hey!” she began, preparing a new roll of bandages to wrap his hand, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that you have a crush on Rogelio as long as you don’t tell anyone that I have a crush on you.”

Kyle was so preoccupied by the fact that Scorpia had spilled his secret that he almost completely missed Lonnie’s admission, so expertly cloaked in nonchalance. She didn’t look up from her work, holding his hand to keep it still as she tightened the wrappings. There was, however, the slightest hint of pink on her cheeks. 

“Oh, I won’t tell any— wait... What?!” When her words finally did register in his mind, Kyle felt so overwhelmed with confusing emotions that he nearly passed out.

“You… You have…” he murmured, eyes wide as moons, followed by a squeaked, “Me?” 

Lonnie sighed and rolled her eyes as she ripped the fabric and tied it in place. “Yeah, _you_ , dummy! I can’t believe you haven’t even noticed yet!”

Kyle tilted his head, the unruly mop of blond hair on his head shifting with the gravity of his movement. “What… What do you mean?” he croaked.

“I mean... I’m the only one here taking care of you right now, aren’t I?” She sighed through her nose as she finished her work, then began picking at the dirt under her fingernails to keep her hands busy.

“I guess. I mean, yeah.”

There were so many thoughts and feelings buzzing in Kyle’s head all at once. He was suddenly questioning every interaction he’d ever had with Lonnie, wondering if she had given him other signals he hadn’t noticed. Then he wondered if he had been unintentionally doing things to make his feelings obvious to Rogelio. It was all a whirling, confusing mess that made him dizzy. Or was that the blood loss? He couldn’t tell.

“So you’ll keep your mouth shut, right?” Lonnie asked, her voice cutting through his mind’s blush-colored haze.

He could only manage a frantic, tight-lipped nod before Rogelio’s snout pushed through the tent’s entrance flap, releasing a soft grunt to announce his arrival before he ducked the rest of the way into the space. He was dressed in his usual white nightgown with a matching bed cap.

Kyle’s heart picked up the pace.

“Hey, uh, what’s up, Rogelio?” The awkward nervousness in Lonnie’s voice was something never heard before. 

Rogelio hesitated a moment, seeming to take notice of her reddened face and averted gaze, before lifting the tent flap open and pointing to the several moons rising higher into the sky. Slung across his other shoulder were three bedrolls, which he then pointed at with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, it’s that late already? We better get to bed then. Thanks, Rogelio.” With a grateful smile, Lonnie stood and helped the drake to begin preparing the bedding for the night.

As Kyle watched them, even in his mostly dazed state, he noticed Lonnie’s occasional chuckle at Rogelio’s jokes and the way she smiled sheepishly each time their fingers brushed past one another. As Rogelio held up a bed sheet so that Lonnie could have some privacy while she changed clothes, a faint purple hue spread across his cheeks.

Or was he just reading too far into it?

Too exhausted to think about who liked who or which crushes were secret or not, Kyle slumped onto the nearest bedroll and wormed his way under the covers, wishing nothing more than to be back home in the Fright Zone on his extra cozy cot in the barracks. He was so exhausted from the day’s battle that he could almost instantly drift off to sleep.

“Dogpile!”

_Thwump. THWUMP!_

With a raucous howl of mischief, Lonnie leapt directly onto Kyle, knocking the wind out of him. He was suddenly made very aware of the pain in his bruised ribs. Before he could complain, however, Rogelio threw himself atop both of them and roared in amusement. In this moment, despite the combined weight of his friends much larger than him and his cries of disapproval, Kyle felt as light as a feather. Among the joy and laughter and playful wrestling, he felt weightless. He felt warm. He felt something that the Fright Zone would be empty and meaningless to him without.

Eventually the three of them settled into their pressed-together bedrolls, with orders to “keep it down and knock it off” from Catra, and huddled atop one another in a tangle of limbs. Lonnie rested her head on Rogelio’s chest, and Rogelio’s arm was wrapped around Kyle, holding him close to his side. Rogelio was snoring loudly and Lonnie was snoring even louder, but Kyle was wide awake. He couldn’t stop staring at the shape of Rogelio’s jaw, the slope of Lonnie’s shoulders, the rise and fall of Rogelio’s chest, the occasional flutter of Lonnie’s eyelids. He felt so _much_ when he was with them. For most of the night he imagined various scenarios involving the three of them together – winning the war, living in peace with them, what life would be like without constantly battling or training for battle… was there anything outside of war? 

War was all they had ever known. 

Peace was his biggest dream of all. 

Maybe they could open a cake shop together somewhere in the Fright Zone. Lonnie could manage the place, Rogelio could bake the cakes (mostly because he would enjoy wearing the apron and the funny hat), and Kyle could be the server! And at the end of the day, they could go home together… Maybe even a home that they could call their own, outside of the Fright Zone’s barracks. If Lord Hordak won the war, they could live anywhere. Perhaps here in Elberon, or even in Bright Moon. 

The thought alone was enough to put a smile on his face.

Lonnie rolled over a little, revealing the puddle of drool she had left on Rogelio’s nightgown. Kyle’s smile escalated into a quiet chuckle, but he did his best to stay quiet. Eventually his quiet turned into sleep, and he melted into the warmth of Rogelio’s embrace for the night.

* * *

The next day was hard and terrifying. The group was attacked by a brutal wave of princesses, and none of them could predict their movements or the elements the enemy could conjure. Every time they attempted to attack or capture one princess, another would show up and pierce through their bots with ice spears or tangle their allies in vines. In the fray of battle Rogelio was nearly drowned by a huge wave and Lonnie caught a stray arrow to the shoulder.

At one point, Kyle had a clear shot at the She-Ra, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. No matter how many times she betrayed them, he couldn’t attack Adora.

Overcome with a sudden anxiety, Kyle ducked behind a wide-trunked tree only to find that Rogelio and Lonnie were already huddled there, attempting to manage the blood that seeped from her wound.

“They’re too strong,” Lonnie panted, and Rogelio grunted in agreement. Kyle stayed quiet for a moment, which made the other two uncomfortable. Usually Kyle would always say something foolish or awkward to distract them from their thoughts, but this time he was the one being thoughtful. It was off-putting.

“Hey, Kyle, you okay?”

He didn’t respond right away. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were soaked in tears, but he held his breath to keep from crying. The thought of losing them was just so overwhelming. The thought of them being hurt was unbearable. The idea that one day the three of them would not be together was heartbreaking. If he lost either of them, he would feel incomplete.

Conversely, with them he felt whole. In them he placed all of his joy, his compassion, and his trust. To them he gave his all. Sometimes he even pretended to be naive and oblivious just so they had the opportunity to correct him in front of the higher-ups and earn them some praise. It was all worth it to see them smile, to hear them laugh, to touch their hands or listen to their snoring at night. It was all worth it.

Maybe that’s what some of the other soldiers were talking about when they attempted to describe love. The way it was hard, harder than anything, but so strong and so consistent. The way it made him feel powerful, like he could fly, like he could defeat every princess on the planet with a single puff of air.

He saw the way certain couples would steal away during quiet moments for a conversation, a touch of the waist, a whisper, a kiss. He’d hoped that one day he could be the one stealing away for moments like those with Rogelio, or with Lonnie, or with both.

He wanted to understand what it felt like to love and be loved.

But first they had to survive this day.

“I will be okay,” Kyle said assuredly, looking up from the ground to meet each of their gazes in turn, “when we get through this. And we _will_ get through this.”

“I don’t know about that one, Kyle,” sighed Lonnie, and Rogelio’s shoulders slumped solemnly.

Then, like he was falling and needed desperately to hold onto something to survive, he grabbed each of their hands and gave a firm squeeze, tugging them closer to get their attention. “No. We will. We have to make it through this, because I love you.” Lonnie and Rogelio shared a shocked glance. “I love you both, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I never got another opportunity to say that to you again. So let’s do this, okay? Let’s do this, and get it over with, so we can go back to camp and eat our rations and listen to Rogelio’s horrible jokes and let Lonnie steal our blankets and get a chance to live our lives. Okay?” He was speaking a hundred miles an hour, but nowhere as fast as his heart was beating. 

The pair were dumbfounded, both staring blankly with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Kyle felt his panic only growing at their lack of response. They always had the right things to say, so seeing them speechless was unsettling.

Finally, Rogelio squeezed Kyle’s hand and nodded determinedly, the confidence returning to his face accompanied by a toothy grin.

“Okay. Okay, yeah! Let’s do this!” Lonnie released Kyle’s hand, but only so she could raise her fist triumphantly into the air. 

It wasn’t the most romantic moment. In all honesty, none of them really had any idea what romance looked like anyway. But it was their moment. It was a moment they got to share and cherish together.

And maybe, after this day, at the end of the night, they could wake up in each other’s arms and smile knowing that they were going to keep each other safe. 

And maybe, one day, they would learn to bake cakes, and they could set up a bakery in Elberon or in Bright Moon.

And maybe, one day, it would be easy to say “I love you”.

But for now, fighting side by side was enough. And they did fight. They fought for the Horde. They fought for their honor. They fought for Etheria. They fought for each other. They fought for a future where they would never have to fight again.

They fought for a feeling, some version of love, that they could call their own.

* * *

In the end, they lost the battle for Elberon. But Kyle always appreciated the little victories hidden in the creases of Rogelio’s eyes and the dimples on Lonnie’s cheeks. He went to bed exhausted every night, but he dreamed of endless days bathing in the warmth of their smiles.

And when he imagined what love felt like – when he imagined his feelings for Lonnie and Rogelio – everything made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways it's about them, y'know?
> 
> This is one of my favorites of Noelle Stevenson's character headcanons.
> 
> The sappy bisexual JUMPED out in this fic. anyways hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
